The Gloaming
The Gloaming is a side goal which can be started a few days after finishing the side goal Word of God by talking to the priest in Santo Domingo. He is asking you whether one of your companions is able to cure an priest with an unknown illness. Since your doctor doesn't recognize the disease as well, the priest suggest to look for the doctor Pedro Bermudez. Pedro went to the northern native village to help them combat the plague. By asking for a donation from the priest, he is willing to give you 2000 valuables, but you will lose morale with pious followers. By taking a direct route by following the road, it takes about 5-6 days to travel to the village. Finding the cure When you reach the northern native village, the village leader will take you to their shaman Atl. He will report that the village wasn't affected by the plague at all, but Pedro went to the shaman himself to look for the cure. But hunters from the village found his corpse two days Fighting yourself If the player chooses to follow the advice of the strange shaman, the player character will inhale the air from the mushroom garden and they you will fight your own party on a plateau in a dream world. The party you pick for the fight, are the ones you will fight against, so you can only win with strategy and by using items. Despite it is a dream, items used will not be returned at incapitated party members will suffer injuries. With this decision, you will gain morale with openminded followers, but lose morale with pious and cautious followers. Fighting the shaman Returning with the cure After the fight in case of victory, the shaman will give you the medicine you sought or got it from his hands by force. Then you can head back to Atl in the village. It takes Atl either one day to find out how the medicine works or you can convince him to your party and figure it out while you travel back to Santo Domingo. He will hesistate at first, but he will join the party nonetheless. You will gain morale with openminded followers and Isabela de Yruenes, but lose morale with pious and racist followers. The latter will lose about 4-5 points of morale. When you back in Santo Domingo with the cure, you can select to let Atl, one of your doctors or yourself to administer the cure to the ill priest. In case you select Atl, the priest will object. You can either explain that he his a medicine man or select the other doctor or yourself. Rewards From completing the quest, you get the following rewards: *200 experience. 50 from the fight, 50 from bringing the medicine to Atl and 100 for completing the quest. *30 medicine from the mad shaman. *Up to 4,000 valuables. You can ask the priest to pay for your travel at the start to get 2,000. You will get another 2,000 when the quest is completed. *The shaman Atl as follower until the end of the Hispaniola campaign. Category:Expeditions: Conquistador side goals